1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature protection switch for the protection of motor windings or the like against overheating, wherein a contact device, supported in a base made of an insulating material, is protected by a flat sleeve-shaped casing plugged onto the base.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Temperature protection switches of the above-recited kind are known. As compared to open temperature protection switches, structures of a closed type are always then employed, where the contact device requires protection relative to the pressure in the production of a winding, such as, for example, when pressure is applied at the end turn of an armature of a motor winding, or against environmental influences.
A known embodiment of an encapsulated temperature protection switch is the winding motor protector 9700 of the firm Texas Instruments Holland B.V. and Texas Instruments, Inc., Dallas, Tex., which can be employed as a temperature-dependent switch and/or a current dependent switch. The protecting casing and the contact device are constructed such that an adjustment of the switching element is still performable in the assembled state of the temperature monitors by bending the free end of the casing. Based on the kind of the switching element adjustment and the thereby required shape of the casing, this temperature protection switch is sensitive to the pressure from the outside. This kind of switch is therefore not optimized for employment in motor windinqs and transformer windings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,526 to Ambler et al. teaches a miniature electrical switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,208 to Rattan teaches a thermally responsive switch and a method to make such switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,408 to Petraitis et al. teaches a multiphase motor protector apparatus. German Printed Patent Document teaches a temperature controller. None of these switches is furnished with a structure making it insensitive to outside pressure forces.